battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:PLR Soldier
Welcome! - -- DEathgod65 (Talk) 09:44, October 30, 2011 Hay Keep up the good editing! Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 01:57, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Hi I feel Like I know you from the past. But I cant seem to put my finger on it what's your XBL account BTW.-''SOS団 brigade'' 10:05, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Yea I know you my Iranian friend - SOS団 brigade 20:59, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Yep how are you my Iranian friend-''SOS団 brigade'' 05:55, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Also if my by heart I must make you a sig because it may be a little bit annoying if you place something on somepony's talk page I'll make you one just tell me what you want-''SOS団 brigade'' 07:02, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Got two but choose please '' PLR Soldier '' '' PLR Soldier '' Contact me when you chose-''SOS団 brigade'' 21:09, November 1, 2011 (UTC) '' PLR Soldier '' go into edit mode copy it and go to my preference and paste it-''SOS団 brigade'' 20:52, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Could you do me a favor -''SOS団 brigade'' 05:56, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Please use Template:Signatures/PLR_Soldier for you signature. just place in your preferences. It has been done. My apologies. '' PLR Soldier '' 13:04, November 4, 2011 (UTC) I dont know how that happen. I just edited it and when i published it, it was deleted. Sorry. I dont even know how to create a infobox.USMC Lance 21:25, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Names Yes. Since it's solely based in real life and not really relevant to the game, it's considered IRL trivia. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 02:22, November 8, 2011 (UTC) hi i fixed your sig when it does this PLR Soldier 7:32-PTM it happened to me but i somehow fixed it, as a friend of mine --Slopijoe Re: Go ahead, then. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 20:24, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Yo Buddy You actually speak Arbic/Farsi. Can you teach me how to say hello and goodbye.---- SlopijoeRadar Lock, FOX 2!!! 00:50, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Hi The pony who said the false info in The Eleventh Hour was an anon and possibly didn't quite understood the story line. Then again why the hay does the RU invade Paris.-- SlopijoeAurelia's finest 09:10, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Not sure, the Russians invading Paris isn't really explained, but the anon was creating some fan-fiction stating "two hours after the events of The Eleventh Hour". It certainly took place before the invasion, but no where in the BF3 universe (in the game, the book, etc.) does it give a specific time. '' PLR Soldier '' 18:28, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Temps Do u know any one who make templates AFGBOYS2000 (talk) 06:50, July 25, 2012 (UTC)AFGBOYS2000 U Arab! Me too! I'm afghan AFGBOYS2000 (talk) 06:53, July 25, 2012 (UTC)AFGBOYS2000 Re: Close enough, we're both muslim AFGBOYS2000 (talk) 18:29, July 25, 2012 (UTC)AFGBOYS2000 RE (from Battlelog) Thanks :).-- SlopijoeAurelia's finest 11:13, August 3, 2012 (UTC) It's Alright... It's alright, PLR Soldier. This error is hard to spot on Visual Mode, but it does bring a hamper when editing on Source Mode, which I find less of a hassle to edit on (e.g. preventing everything from being bolded or italicized when editing on Source Mode). Just don't worry about it now. Peace! Rangers Lead 02:06, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Re: PLR The pictures originates from one of the facepunchs ongoing forum threads. Original forum For viewing the models it required me to download Autodesk 3DS Max 1 month trail version, and download external models in each particular case. I reinstalled the Max for about 2-3 weeks ago because the trail have ended. If you are interested you can download Max if you really want the PLR models. Maxwell123 (talk) 17:40, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Re: Maps Well, they are taken from the DLC map guide released by DICE as downloadable content for premium users. Maxwell123 (talk) 07:04, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Hay Me and yurikaslov have been discussing about you and we decided to offer you TU. this is do to your near perfect record and mane space edits. TL:DR? We're offering you TU and its up to you to decide wether or not you want it. -- SlopijoePartant pour la Syrie 06:24, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Dropping by to say hay! You are Trusted User now. Enjoy~ c: Thanks stallion As you saw, i replaced the summary of the bf3 plot with a better one from Wikiapedia, albeit more revised. I had to remove all the references that wouldnt work on the Wikia and in short i couldnt revise every spelling error, etc. Got to sleep right? Thanks again! -- awyman13 {Talk}' { }' 16:46, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Re: Images Oh, you don't have to worry about it! I just took the pic exact same way you did. PrintScreen, crop, Png... But now the pic really is good, so let's leave it like that! :) Flatout ragdoll (talk) 15:46, May 29, 2013 (UTC) RE: Vandalism: Thanks for reporting him to me. He's blocked for one week. Rangers Lead 01:36, June 4, 2013 (UTC) RE:Sig Well, the first thing I noticed is that you had an extra span tag for no reason. However, I think the issue you have is related to your use of non-Latin text (since it goes from right to left, instead of the other way around). TBH, I don't know 100%, but getting rid of the non-Latin text seemed to do the trick. Re: Thanks stallion. And thanks for the support For future reference African-American and African American are both valid forms. I think the hyphenated form is actually more proper because it is, after all, an inseparable phrase. get on chat, we can discuss and coordinate our edits more easily DICEpwn7Meds here 11:34, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Release Dates? Do we really need to state something's release date in the introductory paragraph when it clearly says on the right in the Infobox when they were released? Prime example is Battlefield 3: End Game which recently had the dates added. -- awyman13 {Talk}' { }' 17:29, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Re: If we do remove them, let it only be to pages that have Infoboxes that already tell the date. Im not talking the release date of patches, information, etc, mainly expansions, DLCs, and gamepages. -- awyman13 {Talk}' { }' 17:39, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Re: Already on it. Invitation Like to invite you yo to The Crew Wikia, a wikia i created after the watching the Ubisoft Press Confrence. It about an open world racing game that takes place all across the US. Four players make a Crew and they can come together to race, pull hiests etc. Maybe you can help me set the Wikia up. -- awyman13 {Talk}' { }' 23:04, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Re: Request Oh my gosh. I'm terribly sorry, I have a browser extension called Ponify that changes words like that. It changed the text in the input field while I was editing it. It's not supposed to do that... I think I'll disable that for future edits. Lifesavers2 (talk) 21:32, June 11, 2013 (UTC) :Seems legit Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 21:37, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Persian names Could you please give me some common given and surnames used in Iran? I need like, maybe six names. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 21:37, June 11, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks a bunch. Out of curiosity, you wouldn't happen to know what sorts of names the Assyrian Christians in Iran use? Is it mostly the same, or are there differences? Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:05, June 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Alright, thanks again. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:11, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Technical I know that 'trivia' is true. I instead had moved it to the BF3 section which is why i reverted your edit. -- awyman13 {Talk}' { }' 01:55, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Alright, I just seemed it was more fitting in the section about the actual technical itself. That's fine, though, I suppose. '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'PLR Soldier']][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 01:56, June 22, 2013 (UTC)